chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchgate Wars
This all begain more than two thousand years after the construction of the Witch Gates (-3852 KR ) by the Solonari elves. #The elves of Solonar were masters of arcane magic as much as their cousins, the Sylvanari, were masters of the forests. In their eagerness to demonstrate their mastery and to close the distances between the elven nations, they created magical portals that traveled along the mage lines whereby a person could enter one of the gates and travel along the vein of arcane energy and appear at the matching exit gate within a matter of seconds having traveled hundreds of miles with each step. #This allowed the Shining Elves to travel anywhere within the continent almost instanteously. The other races became very nervous fearing that the elves might bring war but the Solonari vowed that they had no intention of doing anything other than using their mastery of arcane magic to help all peoples. #What the Solonari did not reveal is that their gates were so quick and could reach farther than the gates made by the Gnomes of Gizad because they were 'bouncing' the portal-based paths through the shard realm of Umbara. Normally the portals that traveled along the mage lines were limited to a range of around one-hundred miles. The elves created a 'relay' within the shard realm so that each of their gates were directed to the shard realm and then back to the real world but the process occured so quickly that none could really perceive it. #In time the inhabitants of Umbara moved against the Silver Tower created in their shard realm by the elves. It was thought that the being known as Krix coordinated the creatures of Umbara to attack the tower and follow the portals that were passing through the tower to attack our world. Invasion #On a day that would live in the memory of all of the races, thousands of Zahan emerged through witch gates all over Arland. -1529 KR #Any town or city near a witch gate were immediately under seige by the spidery shadow creatures. Their bodies, not technically fully materialized, were immune to any physical attack. Only magical damage could push them back. #For nearly four years (-1525 KR ) there seemed to be no way to stem the tide of the swarms of Zahan coming through the portal. It was decided that the magi of the Solonari would reverse the portals in the hopes it would draw all of the Zahan back to their realm. #It was not working and time was running out. All of the races connected by the Witch Gates were under seige by massive swarms and fighting for their lives. The solonari king commanded the royal magi of his people to destroy the witch gate network. Krix faught their magic which caused a backlash. The portals and the networks were saved but all those around them were instantly vaporized. Hundreds of elves, dwarves, gnomes simply did not exist. ##It was not known until much later but those who vanished did not vanish but were actually teleported, in mass, to Umbara . #The gates were shut down leaving the elves cut off. Krix would not be so easily defeated and so launched an invasion of Solandyl directly. With an army of Zahan at the gates the Solonari king called for the gates to be shut, magically, to prevent the Zahan from entering. With most of the royal magi dead in the attack he ordered the Order of Solonari Magi who had founded the tower of Solangard to seal their kingdom within a magical barrier. #Solongard was able to withstand the attacks that were launched from the gates and negated any force sent to them by Krix. When their spell surrounded and protected Solandyl from Krix's forces he turned the Zahan north and sent them along the Pathway that lead directly to the Fortress of Light. #The Magi of Solongard knew the risk of attracting Krix's attention during the fight and planned for him to send the remaining forces at them. With a deceptively weak shield protecting their tower they fought off the Zahan for a time creating the illusion that they were being overrun. In truth the Solonari magi were drawing the spider creatures inside a trap. #The Magi, in concert with a number of druids who lived within the Briarwood, held out until the a giant wall could be errected - a wall of light. The light wall surrounded the tower and prevented the Zahan from escaping. Once it was certain the shadow spiders couldn't escape the leader of Solongard ordered the inner defensive wall to be powered to full strength and imprisoned the attackers between the two barriers; the Sun Wall and the Moon Wall . Category:War Category:History Category:War/Solonari Category:War/Elf Category:War/Arcane Category:War/Stars